


Cave

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [24]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Original Character(s), Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Saints, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Kate's first time at Saints HQ.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cave

Kate had gotten up early today. Instead of 6am, she had set her alarm to 5am, so she would be able to get her morning workout in before meeting the Saints at the time and place the Boss had instructed her to. She also hoped the extra time would allow her to find the location punctually, not like the day before.

She had finished her routine about an hour ago, and had spent the last 60 minutes shopping for new clothes. Her black and white attire wouldn't cut it, it's like the Boss had said:  
"You're flying under a purple banner now."

The blonde had gotten herself a grey camo tank top, purple checkered shorts, laces for her sneakers, and bandana that she had wrapped around her head. She hoped that was enough of the color to signify her allegiance to the gang. The Boss hadn't been impressed by her white truck, but she needed more time and money to get it painted to the gang leader's liking.

It was 8:23am now, she had 37 minutes left to get there. She entered the new address into her GPS, waited for the route to calculate, and started her car once the device showed her where to go. Fortunately it wasn't too far away from the motel she stayed in over the last few weeks.

She had the radio turned off as she was driving, deep in thought about what her next step would be.  
Would she just wait for the Boss to be alone and put a silver bullet through her brain, and drain her strength with her dagger? That would solve the issue of a demon causing trouble in this city, but she wouldn't be able to get the answers she wanted. She liked to find out what caused demons to act the way they did, what drove them.

She entered the Red Light district, not at all surprised that a succubus would make her home here. Luckily for the blonde, her GPS had led her to the correct destination right away this time around, she arrived at a big parking lot, surrounded by a couple of buildings. One of which already had two purple cars parked in front of it. She recognized one of them as the one the Boss had been driving the day before.

She still had roughly 20 minutes until she was supposed to be here. She parked her truck a few spots next to the Boss', tugged her revolver into her waistband and got out of the car. She decided to check out her surroundings for a bit. Her eyes first fell upon the broken sign with missing letters that hung above the entrance of the building the cars were standing in front of, that read "JOI OR SUNDAY SERVICE", unaware of its true meaning.

Before she could inspect the area any further, however, the door creaked open, revealing a young Hispanic man wearing a purple beanie on his head.

"Oh, hey." He greeted her cautiously, "I thought I had heard a car pull up," he eased up a little once he saw the colors she had been wearing, putting the gun he had hidden behind his back back into his pants.

"'Sup?" She replied casually. He must have been one of the gang.

"I'm guessing you're here for the..." he trailed off.

"The Boss told me to come here today," the blonde explained, "Though I'm a little early."

He came out of the building and walked over to her.

"Oh yeah, that's cool. Listen, you can come on in if you like, get out of this god damn heat. We're still waiting for a few of the others." His eyes widened slightly as he remembered his manners, "And I'm Carlos by the way, it's nice to meet you." He extended a hand.

"Kate," she simply introduced herself as she accepted the handshake, "It's a pleasure meeting you too, Carlos." She finished in a friendly tone, for a member of a criminal gang, she had to admit, he was a nice kid, probably a few years younger than herself.

She followed the boy inside what appeared to be an old, run down mission house. The rustic wallpaper was flaking off the walls, a thick layer of dust covering the floor and furniture, except for the path that the gang members must have regularly used, leading from the entrance towards a door in the back. The air was moist and it smelled somewhat moldy, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She sat down on the backrest of one of the wooden benches, resting her feet on the seat.

"So you're one of the new members who got canonized yesterday?" He started the conversation.

"Yeah, at the trainyard." She confirmed.

He nodded his head, "You look pretty strong, I bet you performed well. How many did you have to go up against?"

"Just one," she told him, his face a mix of surprise and confusion.

"One guy?" he asked puzzled, "When I got canonized, I was up against three other guys, I barely knocked out one of them when the other two got the better of me," he admitted. "Despite that, the Boss still made me a lieutenant."

"A lieutenant? That's cool." She was surprised that the kid held such a high rank within the gang, maybe there was more to him that met the eye, or perhaps the gang had just been short on members, either way, she decided she liked him.

"Yeah, it's basically the third highest rank in the gang," he explained proudly, bragging a little.

"Third highest? Obviously the Boss is at the top, but who's after that if not you?" She was hoping to find out more about the inner workings of the Saints.

"That's Johnny, he's basically her second in command and would be in charge if the Boss was ever unavailable." 

"Oh that guy, I fought him at my canonization yesterday." She recognized the name.

"You fought Johnny?!" Carlos couldn't believe it, raising his voice without realizing it.

"Yeah?" She didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"I only ever saw him canonize new members right when I joined, which was basically at the very start of the gang, he won all of those brawls," he elaborated, "So, how did it go?"

"Was a tough fight, I gotta admit, he's definitely strong, but I ended it in a draw, I guess." She thought back to when he had knocked her out just before collapsing himself.

Carlos whistled at her story, "I'm impressed, Kate, so far the only person I've seen keep up with him was the Boss herself."

"To be fair, I've been working out and doing self defense among other martial arts for years now. You know, if you want, I wouldn't mind showing you some moves if you wanna improve," she offered.

"You'd do that? That'd be great!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Just then, another car could be heard pulling up outside. Carlos pulled an NR4 from the back of his pants, indicating for her to stay quiet as he carefully approached and opened the doors.  
She could hear a few muffled words outside, before Carlos and two other people entered the building after him. A young girl and the man she recognized as the guy who got canonized just before her.

"Yo!" The man greeted her, “You kicked some serious ass yesterday!” He remembered her from her fight.

"Hiya," the young girl said shyly.

Kate just smiled and waved her hand at the two of them. Carlos then cleared his voice to speak up.

"Okay, I think that should be everyone," he concluded, "let's go meet the others."

Kate hopped off the bench as she followed the lieutenant through a narrow door alongside the two other newcomers. They went through a bunch of small basements that were connected via short stairs and open door frames, until they reached a bigger corridor that extended into what had once been a fancy hotel many decades ago. They stood on a balcony that used to be the upper floor of the establishment, overlooking the former lobby below, that had since turned into a run down ruin full of rotting furniture, piles of rubble, and burning trash cans to keep the place somewhat warm.

"What a shithole," Kate thought, restraining herself from saying it out loud. She wasn't surprised however, that a gang led by a demoness would make their home underground. From what she had learned, demons loved living in caves or sewers, hiding away out of sight from the general population, enjoying the secludedness and , threiving in the darkness such locations offered them, and this place was no exception.

Downstairs, on one of the moldy sofas, she could see the Boss, Johnny and a few other purple clad people lounging around. They made their way down the stairs, passing by an old statue that had fallen apart God knew how many years ago. Once the Saints on the bottom floor noticed their arrival, the Boss got up from her seat, her heels clicking over the dirty ground towards them.

"Welcome," she greeted them, "Thanks for receiving them, Carlos." She rubbed the boy's head affectionately, making him readjust his beanie after she was done. She passed them by, her eyes meeting Kate's for a split second, before she came to a halt on the middle platform of the stairs in front of the broken statue.

"Alright, let me keep this somewhat short," she started her speech.

They sat down on the remaining chairs, when all seats had been occupied, Kate decided to lean against the side of one of the couches instead, crossing her arms.

"All of you are here because you managed to catch my attention. Your driving," she looked at the young man, "ability to steal and pickpocket," she glanced at the woman who had entered the hideout with them, "and fighting prowess." She finished her sentence with a nod towards Kate.

So the Boss had been scouting new talent in all sorts of places it appeared, not just the fight club exclusively.

"You already know me, I'm the Boss. You will follow my orders, or the orders of my lieutenants," she explained, indicating towards Carlos and Johnny.

Kate couldn't help but wince a little when she noticed the ice pack the latter had wrapped around his knee, feeling somewhat guilty. She hadn't meant to actually hurt him in their fight, but then again, he was a ruthless killer so he probably deserved it.

"A few years ago our gang used to own this city, but one coma and a couple of betrayals later, and we were back to zero. Well I ain't having it!" She announced in a dominant voice that echoed throughout the hotel lobby.

Kate was listening to the speech with huge interest, she had only learned bits and pieces of the Saints' history, so a lot of this info had been new to her.

"As you can see, we're just getting started, calling this shithole our main base of operations for the time being." Kate had to smirk at the Boss using the same word she had to describe this place.  
"Here is where we usually gather, hang out, plan our next moves, and prepare for missions, feel free to stay at any of the old rooms here, though I can't vouch for the hygiene of those beds."

Yeah, Kate would definitely stay at her motel for now, her room was kinda seedy too, but at least it wasn't ridden with bed bugs, and had no mysterious stains on its mattress.

"Our main targets at the moment are three fellow gangs that took over while the Saints have been out of the game. The Sons of Samedi, the Ronin, and the Brotherhood."

Kate was slightly familiar with the gangs, having seen their members and vehicles roam the streets, pushing innocents around and ruining the city with violence and drugs.

"Do whatever you can to pitch in, ask the lieutenants for jobs they have for you, feel free to drop any green, yellow or red wearing motherfucker out there, or simply tag up some hoods, even the petty shit helps. Any questions?"

She waited for a few moments to answer whatever questions the three of them may have had, when nobody else spoke up, Kate raised her hand.

“Yeah, uh,” the redhead just realized she had never asked the girl’s name.

“Kate,” the blonde finished for her, “I was wondering whether we'll get provided with cars and guns, or if I should use my own. All I got is my truck outside, a knife, and a revolver.”

“At this point we only have a few resources at our disposal, so I gotta ask you to supply yourself with weapons and ammo,” she explained, “Once we got ourselves somewhat of a foothold in the city again, and cash coming in, we can afford to equip everyone properly."

Kate nodded her head.

"Alright, if any of you got more questions later, feel free to ask Carlos, Johnny or one of the others. For now, give your phone numbers to Carlos so we can get a hold of you if needed, that's all for now." She was about to turn around, when she stopped and spoke again.  
“Oh, and Katie? Remember what I said about your truck?” With that, she disappeared up the stairs.

Had the Boss just called her Katie? She immediately hated the cutesy version of her name, and hoped it wouldn’t become how she would be referred to as from now on.

Johnny got up from his seat, limping ever so slightly as he went after his friend, acknowledging the blonde by nodding his head at her as he passed her by.

For now, Kate decided to look around the hideout for a bit, talk to some of the others to get more info, and see what secrets and hidden treasures the demoness' cave held.


End file.
